Se que es demasiado tarde pero PERDONAME
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Sakura ah jugado con los sentimientos de dos chicos y uno de ellos la amaba profundamente pero cuando se da cuenta de todo su error es demasiado tarde…
1. Con los sentimientos no se juega Sakura!

Hola, soy nueva por este rumbo ^^ jejeje la verdad es que es el primer fic de SCC que escribo, espero y sean compasivos conmigo.  
  
Aclaraciones, Sakura no me pertenece le pertenece a .....a.....mmmmm -_-? no tengo la menor idea tendré que averiguarlo (bitácora de la semana: buscar a quien pertenece SCC para evitar posible demanda) ¬¬ eso podría retrasar mis planes de mi conquista mun..... n_nU jejjeje no quise decir mundial en ningún momento, era....era munfics n_nU jejejje (¬¬? munfics) jamás quise decir mundial (pero que tonto nombre, munfics -_-!) pero no importa cof cof solo ignoren lo anterior jejjejej (sino rodarían muchas cabezas, pero por otra parte ¬¬ seria divertido bwajajajajajja) en fin, vayamos al fic, espero y les guste ^^  
  
Disfruten la función.  
  
Se que es demasiado tarde pero PERDONAME  
  
  
1.- Con los sentimientos no se juega Sakura!  
  
Es tarde en Tomoeda, se veo a un joven de cabello castaño, alto con un muy buen cuerpo esperando, en sus manos traía a osito, que traía un bordado son el nombre de SAKURA, en sus ojos hay un brillo especial, espera impacientemente a su gran amor, ya lleva mas de 2 horas esperando y empieza a perder la esperanza de verla, cuando se iba oyó una risa muy familiar, volteo y era la de ella, la de su adorada Sakura, pero antes de que diera un paso pudo ver a su adorada Sakura que iba con un joven alto de cabello azulado y con lentes, fácilmente lo reconoció era Eriol, ni Sakura ni Eriol habían cambiado mucho, solo habían crecido y Sakura se dejo crecer el pelo, lo tenia un poco abajo de los hombros. Al principio Shaoran se sintió celoso peor al reconocerlo se calmo, sin embargo cuando iba a hablarles vio como su "amigo" abrazaba a "su Sakura" tiernamente de la cintura y la besaba, esto hizo que a Shaoran se le rompiera el corazón, ese mismo día había hablado con Sakura y ella le había dicho que lo extrañaba y que lo quería, que siempre le iba a esperar, Shaoran no le dijo nada de su regreso par que fuera sorpresa, pero el de la sorpresa fue él, al ver a su amigo y a su gran amor darse un beso apasionado.  
  
Shaoran dejo caer el oso, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. Shaoran caminaba sin rumbo alguno, el tiempo empeoraba, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar una tormenta pero eso a Shaoran no le importaba, camino y camino y decidió sentarse en un parque , estaba sin habla, su cara embozaba una gran tristeza, aun no creía que su amada Sakura hubiera jugado con él.  
  
'Por qué?, si quiere a Hiragisawa me dijo que me quería esta mañana y que me esperaría todo el tiempo necesario', pensaba tristemente el joven, mientras otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla al recordar a su amada besando a otro.  
  
Al mismo tiempo otra chica de cabellos azules caminaba por el parque, ella estaba muy triste su amiga había cambiado mucho, ella le decía que no jugara con Shaoran que eso era muy cruel, pero ella solo le decía que Eriol era una diversión que cuando llegara Shaoran no se enteraría, al fin y al cabo, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente n_n le respondía con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Tomoyo se enojo mucho con ella al expresarse así y le dio una cachetada, cosa que Sakura le regreso, Tomoyo se peleo con Sakura a palabras y ya no le dirigía la palabra desde hace varios días, además eso no era todo, Tomoyo le había confesado a Sakura que empezaba a sentir algo por Eriol pero a Sakura no le importo.  
  
Tomoyo se sentó en una banca misma donde estaba Shaoran, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del otro.  
  
Empezó a llover y ninguno de los dos salía de su ensimismamiento, hasta que Tomoyo decidió levantarse y al hacer eso perdió el equilibrio cayendo, pero Shaoran le sujeto antes de que cayera.  
  
"Señorita, esta bien?", pregunto el joven al levantarla.  
  
"Si, gracias", respondió levemente mientras que miraba al joven algo avergonzada.  
  
Shaoran la miraba, pero no podía reconocer a esa joven, se le hacia muy conocida, pero no lograba reconocerla, sin embargo eso no le importaba.  
  
"Por favor, camine con mas cuidado con esta lluvia es muy peligroso", le respondió caballerosamente y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
"Espere por favor", le retuvo Tomoyo, "podría decirme su nombre?", pregunto algo apenada.  
  
"Li Shaoran", respondió algo cortante.  
  
"Li?", se sorprendió mucho la joven, pero Shaoran no le importo y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
"Li, que acaso no me reconoces?", pregunto la joven que estaba a espaldas de él.  
  
"Perdone, pero la verdad no la recuerdo", respondió caballerosamente.  
  
"Soy Yo Tomoyo", respondió la joven, cosa que hizo que Shaoran se diera la media vuelta muy sorprendido.  
  
"Daidoji?", pregunto muy asombrado.  
  
Tomoyo si había cambiado era una hermosa joven, había crecido mas que Sakura, su cabello se lo había cortado hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza algo que en ella no se veía, pero seguían siendo un azul profundo, ella era delgada y a pesar de no ser muy deportista su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado.  
  
"Si", sonrió ligeramente Tomoyo.  
  
"Vaya Daidoji", creo que has cambiado mucho, dijo el aludido.  
  
"Y cuando regresaste?", pregunto Tomoyo alegremente.  
  
"Mejor no lo hubiera hecho", respondió tristemente y como un susurro Shaoran en sus ojos se reflejo un gran dolor.  
  
Tomoyo se torno triste, y se imagino que Shaoran ya se había enterado.  
  
"Será mejor que hablemos en mi casa", le dijo Tomoyo y acto seguido le abrazo un brazo y se lo llevo a su casa, la cual estaba a una cuadra de ahí.  
  
Tomoyo y Shaoran entraron, estaban todos empapado por lo que Tomoyo le ofreció una toalla y un chocolate caliente y lo llevo a la sala y encendió la chimenea, (era automática de esas modernas que hay ahora en la casa de los famoso solo por adorno).  
  
"Li, que es lo que pasa?", pregunto seria Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran dudo en preguntarle, pero en fin ella debía saber la verdad después de todo Sakura y ella siempre habían sido las mejores amigas.  
  
"Daidoji.....tu savia que Sakura anda con Eriol?", pregunto con voz entrecortada.  
  
"Si", respondió con tristeza.  
  
"Entonces por que esta jugando con migo?", pregunto otra vez muy dolido Shaoran.  
  
"Yo... no lose, Yo le dije que ella no debía jugar así con tus sentimientos pero no me escucho y desde entonces ya no me ah dirigido la palabra", dijo en voz entrecortada y bajando la mirada.  
  
"Entonces lo único que hacía Sakura fue jugar con mis sentimientos", termino por deducir Shaoran cosa que dijo en un susurro con algo de melancolía y herido en su corazón.  
  
"Sakura siempre ah sido mi mejor amiga, pero esto que esta haciendo no es nada bueno, ella no era así, pero desde que vio a Eriol le empezó a coquetear y a mentirte por el teléfono", confeso una avergonzada Tomoyo.  
  
"No tienes por que apenarte Daidoji, no es tu culpa", le respondió Li con una sonrisa ligera la cual reconforto a su amiga.  
  
Y así siguieron hablando de muchas cosas sin sentir transcurrir el correr del reloj.  
  
"Gracias Daidoji, pero debo irme", le dijo Shaoran y se paro.  
  
"Li, regresaras rápido a tu casa en China?", pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
"No aun no, eh venido a arreglar algo aquí, y lo iba a aprovechar para ver a Sakura", lo ultimo lo dijo en voz entrecortada.  
  
"Sabes, me da gusto que te quedes, así podré platicar mas contigo", le dijo Tomoyo regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
"Gracias Daidoji", le respondió Shaoran regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
"Y entraras también a esta preparatoria?", pregunto algo curiosa Tomoyo.  
  
"Si así es, me toco en el salón 2b", respondió él.  
  
"Que bueno, yo estoy ahí", le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Y Sakura?", pregunto muy preocupado el joven con miedo de la respuesta.  
  
"Ella esta en el 2a", respondió la joven.  
  
"Que bueno, no soportaría estar en el mismo salón que ella", dijo en un susurro.  
  
"Si quieres puedo pasar por ti para ir a la preparatoria", le dijo Shaoran a Tomoyo.  
  
"Gracias, me encantaría", le respondió Tomoyo muy animada.  
  
"Bueno, me tengo que ir Daidoji, paso por ti mañana", se despidió Shaoran.  
  
"Esta bien, cuídate", se despidió Tomoyo pero le detuvo un momento después, "ahh, Li, si quieres puedes llamarme Tomoyo, le dijo la joven con una sonrisa y Shaoran embozo una ligera sonrisa y asintió.  
  
"Y tu puedes llamarme Shaoran", le respondió.  
  
"Ok, nos vemos Azoran", se despidió la joven.  
  
"Buenas noches Tomoyo", también se despidió el joven.  
  
Shaoran, le sirvió mucho hablar con Tomoyo, se sentía en confianza con ella, y se le había olvidado por un momento lo que había visto hace un momento pero al regresar a su casa, no quiso cenar y se dirigió a su alcoba donde estuvo pensando en lo ocurrido, mientras su corazón se le destrozaba.  
  
Al día siguiente, Shaoran fue por Tomoyo la cual el pidió a sus guardaespaldas que no la siguiera.  
  
Toda vía era muy temprano, así que Tomoyo invito a desayunar a Shaoran y este acepto por tanta insistencia.  
  
"Ahh, Tomoyo no me dijiste que teníamos visitas", se oyó decir a una Señora no muy grande como de unos 37 años pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Shaoran se paro como todo un caballero y se presento.  
  
"Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Li Shaoran y vengo de Hong Kong", respondió el joven muy educadamente.  
  
"Me da gusto conocerte Li, mi nombre es Sonomi Manomi", soy la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
"Mucho gusto señora", respondió educadamente otra vez Shaoran cosa que ah la madre de Tomoyo le agrado mucho.  
  
"Lo siento mamá pero nos tenemos que ir a la preparatoria o no llegaremos", dijo Tomoyo mientras se despedía.  
  
"Esta bien, pero me gustaría seguir hablando con tigo jovencito", le dijo Sonomi a Shaoran.  
  
"Fue un gusto en conocerte", le termino de decir Sonomi con sonrisa.  
  
"El gusto fue mío", respondió Shaoran y se fue con Tomoyo.  
  
Se fueron platicando a gusto hasta llegar a la preparatoria donde se toparon a Sakura y Eriol, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le había gustado ver. Tomoyo le había confesado a Shaoran que ella quería Eriol y todo lo que había pasado en lo que el no estuvo, por eso Shaoran sabía que a Tomoyo también le incomodaba ver esa escena.  
  
Tomoyo y Shaoran los ignoraron peor no pudieron evitar llamar la atención, todas las chicas de la preparatoria se le quedaban viendo a Shaoran y lanzaban un suspiro y los chico lo veían con grandes celos, puesto que Tomoyo era muy linda y todos en la preparatoria morían por ella.  
  
Sakura y Eriol los vieron pero no les llamo la atención y decidieron seguir en lo suyo.  
  
Llego la entrada y el profesor presento a Shaoran mientras que este estaba rojo como cereza por que ninguna chica lo dejaba de mirar desde que entro al salón. A Shaoran le toco sentarse al lado de Tomoyo, cosa que le dio mucho coraje a todos los del salón al verlos platicar tan felizmente.  
  
Llego el descanso y había un gran alboroto.  
  
"Pero que será todo ese escándalo?", le pregunto Sakura a Eriol.  
  
"No lose", le respondió un aludido Eriol.  
  
"Vamos a ver", dijo Sakura y se apresuro a ir a donde todos hacían alboroto.  
  
"Pero que pasa aquí?", le pregunto Sakura a una chica.  
  
"Es que no lo sabes?, acaba de llegar un chico muy apuesto de China y parece que es el novio de Daidoji", le respondió la chica.  
  
"China?, novio de Tomoyo?", se pregunto Sakura y se apresuro a ver.  
  
Ante sus ojos estaba un apuesto joven alto, delgado con un muy buen físico, de cabello castaño con ojos cafés obscuros lo cual lo hacia ver muy atractivo y traía el pelo en corte de hongo lo que hacia que se viera mas guapo aun, pero el chico y su amiga estaba rojos como cereza.  
  
"Por que no lo dijiste antes Daidoji?", replico una chica.  
  
"Si, tu novio es muy guapo", dijo otra.  
  
"No me parece justo que teniendo a todos los chicos de la escuela a tus pies te quedes con el nuevo", reclamo otra.  
  
"Ya le dije que el no es mi novio", respondió en un susurro muy apenada Tomoyo.  
  
"Ah, pero que guardadito te lo tenias amigo", se burlo Yamasaky de su amigo.  
  
"Pero, es que ella y yo no....", trataba de decir también un apenado Shaoran.  
  
"Y como se llama el chico?", le pregunto Eriol a otra chica.  
  
"Se llama Li Shaoran", respondió la joven.  
  
"Li?", susurro Sakura con asombro. Salio corriendo entre las chicas y salto a los brazos de Shaoran cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Shaoran.  
  
"Qué también tu Kinomoto?, no es justo", renegó otra chava.  
  
"Shaoran te extrañe mucho", dijo alegremente Sakura mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran solo la miro con dolor.  
  
Tomoyo observaba la escena y savia que no terminaría nada bien esto.  
  
Shaoran tomo de los hombros a Sakura y la alejo de él.  
  
"Pero que te pasa Shaoran, que ya no me quieres?", pregunto entre lagrimas.  
  
"No seas cínica", le respondió fríamente Shaoran, cosa que le sorprendió a Sakura.  
  
Eriol solo miraba la escena confundido, Sakura le había dicho que Shaoran la había dejado y que por eso le pedía a él que le ayudara a olvidar ese amor que le atormentaba y como Eriol sentía algo por Sakura acepto.  
  
"Pero que te pasa?", pregunto Sakura confundida.  
  
"Si que es lo que pasa Sakura?", entro en la conversación un confundido Eriol.  
  
"Que acaso tu no sabes?", pregunto Tomoyo muy sorprendida.  
  
"Pero que cosa?", dijo Eriol.  
  
"Que Kinomoto ah estado jugando con los dos", respondió secamente Shaoran mientras veía a Sakura con enojo.  
  
Sakura solo miraba con espanto la escena se le estaba cayendo abajo su teatrito.  
  
"Qué?, pero ella me dijo que tu la dejaste hace tiempo", respondió Eriol aun sin creerlo.  
  
"Ella me dijo ayer en la mañana que me esperaría todo el tiempo por que me quería", respondió con una risita de enojo Shaoran.  
  
"No Shaoran, tu sabes que yo te amo", argumento Sakura con lagrimas.  
  
"No me llames Shaoran, para ti mi nombre es Li", le recrimino Shaoran aun muy dolido.  
  
"Yo te llamare como quiera, y sabes además no me importa por que Eriol me quiere", grito enojada Sakura al no salirse con la suya.  
  
"Yo… no savia que tu eras así Sakura, eso me entristece mucho", agrego Eriol antes de marcharse.  
  
"Si nosotros también nos vamos, verdad Tomoyo?", le dijo Shaoran a Tomoyo mientras la volteaba a verla y le ofrecía la mano.  
  
"Si", dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Li.  
  
"Qué?, tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?", reclamo Sakura.  
  
Pero Li no contesto.  
  
"Contesta Shaoran!, y tu Tomoyo que clase de amiga eres?", volvió a gritar Sakura.  
  
Pero ni Tomoyo ni Li le hicieron caso y se fueron a clases, el timbre estaba sonando ya.  
  
Todos se quedaron viendo a Sakura, no podían creer que una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela y más inocente, hiciera semejantes cosa, cosa que decepcionó a muchos de sus seguidores.  
  
"Esto no se quedara así Shaoran, me suplicaras que vuelva contigo, ya lo veras", dijo entre dientes una enojadísima Sakura.  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Que os parecéis n_n este es mi primer fic de Sakura Card Captor, ya traía uno entre manos pero no me salían las palabras, espero y les guste, por que la verdad creo que fui muy cruel al poner así de mala a Sakura ^^U perdónenme Fans de Sakura, pero quería darle un giro inesperado al fic, ya que no eh visto alguno donde Sakura sea mala en este sentido.  
  
Adelantos: ninguno soy muy mala bwajajajajaja no les diré que viene, puesto que ni yo lo se -_-U jejejjee tengo a horita un bloqueo de escritor u_u snif snif, ±_± y un malvado insomnio que me esta matando.  
  
Bueno, gracias por su tiempo, y ya saben quejas, aplausos (¬¬ lo dudo), sugerencias, comentarios, escríbanme a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review. 


	2. El relato de las profesias, los sueños p...

SCC no me pertenece le pertenece a la Clamp!, sugoi ya me aprendí el nombre ^^!  
  
Bueno pues aquí la siguiente parte de mi fic, jejeje espero y les guste, y siento el retraso, pero comprendan que aparte de continuar mis otros fics un bloqueo de escritor no ayuda mucho que digamos ¬¬X  
  
En fin, disfruten la función n_n  
  
Se que es demasiado tarde pero PERDONAME  
  
  
2.- El relato de las profecías, los sueños proféticos?!  
  
Sakura estaba muy enojada, tanto que sin decir mas se fue de ahí directo a su casa.  
  
Entro, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, estaba muy enojada y cerro con fuerza la puerta y se hecho a llorar en su cama.  
  
"Sakurita, pero que te pasa?", pregunto angustiado Kero.  
  
Pero Sakura no respondía.  
  
"Dime si alguien te hizo daño, por que si es así...", dijo Kero muy enojado mientras que en sus ojos se encontraba una mirada descomunal.  
  
"Es que...", empezó a decir entre sollozos Sakura.  
  
"Dime quien fue!", le exigió Kero.  
  
"Fueron ellos", siguió Sakura, "Tomoyo y Shaoran", grito mientras hacia un berrinche.  
  
"Qué ese mocoso?, pero cómo?", se cuestiono Kero.  
  
"Es que Shaoran me engaña con Tomoyo", siguió entre sollozos cada vez mas fuertes.  
  
"Pero si Tomoyo es tu amiga, y ella jamás haría eso", trato de explicarle Kero.  
  
"Así?, y entonces por que Shaoran me dejo y prefirió irse con ella?", le cuestiono enojada Sakura.  
  
"Además, tu estabas saliendo con Eriol, no es así?", le interrogo un confuso Kero.  
  
"No, él y yo solo somos amigos", le grito muy enojada Sakura y se fue de su cuarto y se encerró en el baño.  
  
"Esto tendré que investigarlo, Sakura anda muy extraña últimamente", se dijo Kero en su mente y salio volando hacia casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Kero esperaba impaciente mente en la habitación de Tomoyo, hasta cuando por fin oyó la voz de Tomoyo mientras abría la puerta.  
  
"Pasa Shaoran", escucho Kero.  
  
"Shaoran?, ese mocoso?", se dijo Kero en su mente muy enojado y decidió esconderse.  
  
"Gracias Tomoyo", después de ti, le respondió Shaoran cortésmente mientras le cedió el paso, para que ella pasase primero.  
  
"Gracias", respondió una sonrojadita Tomoyo, jamás alguien había sido tan caballeroso con ella, en la forma en que lo era Li.  
  
"Shaoran te encuentras bien?", pregunto preocupada Tomoyo al ver la cara de seriedad de su amigo.  
  
"Eso creo y tu?", le respondió algo secante.  
  
"También, pero aun no comprendo por que Sakura se comporta así!, empezó a decir preocupada Tomoyo.  
  
"La desconozco totalmente, esa no es la Sa....Kinomoto que yo conozco", dijo tristemente Shaoran.  
  
"Y lo que mas se me hace extraño es que Eriol tampoco supiera del jueguito", agrego Tomoyo.  
  
"Si, ella jugo con los dos", termino Shaoran.  
  
'Entonces por eso lloraba Sakura, esto esta muy extraño', se dijo mientras que recordaba como se estaba portando últimamente Sakura.  
  
"Pero dime Shaoran, realmente a que viniste a Japón?", pregunto Tomoyo para cambiar el tema.  
  
"Veras lo que sucede es que en el concilio de Hechiceros se descubrieron unas profecías que se efectuaran aquí en Japón y yo como Jefe del Concilio decidí que yo mismo lo investigaría, aparte aprovecharía el tiempo para ver a S-S.. Kinomoto", dijo tristemente la ultima parte.  
  
"Así?, y de que es esa profecía?", interrogo Tomoyo.  
  
"Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, el jefe del clan Li, es el jefe del CH?", interrumpió Kero.  
  
"Pero desde cuando estabas ahí?", interrogo Tomoyo.  
  
"Desde que entramos el ya estaba aquí", le respondió un serio Shaoran.  
  
"Ahora eres muy poderoso chiquillo", le respondió serio Kero y luego cambio a su forma natural.  
  
"Vaya, eres mas fuerte que Eriol?", le interrogo Tomoyo.  
  
"No creo, todavía me falta para ello, pero su nivel de magia y el mío es casi el mismo", le respondió Shaoran.  
  
"Ahora dime Li, a que profecía te refieres?", le dijo Kerberos con algo de respeto.  
  
"Aun no lo se exactamente aun sigo investigando", a eso eh venido, le respondió Li.  
  
"Tal vez Yue pueda ayudar, el también dijo algo al respecto sobre esto el otro día", le respondió Kerberos.  
  
"Entonces habrá que llamarlo", interrumpió Tomoyo.  
  
"Él ya viene", le respondió Shaoran.  
  
"En todo caso iré a prepara Té", dijo muy alegre Tomoyo.  
  
"No quieres que te ayude?", le pregunto Li.  
  
"No Shaoran, será mejor que tu hables con Kero", le dijo sonriente y se fue.  
  
"Ahora que ella se a ido, de veras decirme lo que sabes", le dijo muy serio Kero a Li.  
  
"Se dice que aquí en Japón se desatara la magia que destruya a todo ser vivo, no dice exactamente en que punto pero en el CH deducimos que seria aquí por Tomoeda ya que en esta zona es donde hay mas presencia de magia", respondió Li.  
  
"Así es, el lugar será en el templo Sukimine", interrumpió fríamente Yue, el cual acababa de llegar y entro por la ventana.  
  
"Yue, pero como…", dijo Kero sin poder terminar.  
  
"Eh investigado eso, desde hace tiempo eh sentido una presencia muy extraña cerca de aquí pero antes de que la encuentre desaparece, además si hubieras leído algún libro de Clow lo sabrías", le interrumpió muy cortantemente Yue.  
  
"Lo que yo se es que esa magia se desatara y acabara con todo ser vivo después de destruir a su contra", agrego Li, "además esa persona estará protegida por sus guardianes o aliados" finalizo.  
  
"Eso puede significar que Sakura podría ser aquella que luche contra ese mal", analizo Kero.  
  
"Eso podría ser, pero habrá que analizar bien las cosas", concluyo Yue.  
  
"Ya llegue, ah hola Joven Yue", saludo cortésmente Tomoyo.  
  
"Buenas tardes Srta. Tomoyo", también saludo Yue pero sin cambiar su cara.  
  
"Alguien gusta té?", pregunto Tomoyo mientras servia té en unas tazas.  
  
"Estaré investigando, por a horita ya no me necesitan", dijo Yue y cambio a su forma falsa.  
  
"Buenos tardes", saludo muy afable Yukito.  
  
"Buenos tardes", saludaron al unísono Tomoyo, Shaoran y Kero el cual había regresado ya a su forma falsa.  
  
Yukito, Kero, Tomoyo y Shaoran se la pasaron charlando toda la tarde cuestionándose el carácter de Sakura y también recordando viejos tiempos y contando lo nuevo de su vida.  
  
Mientras Sakura estaba profundamente dormida. Después de ver que Kero se marchaba salio del baño y se recostó en la cama planeando como vengarse de Shaoran, y así callo en un profundo sueño.  
  
"Pero que hago Yo ahí?", se cuestiono Sakura mientras se veía a ella misma en la torre de Tokio.  
  
Luego Utilizando la carta vuelo se dirigió al templo Sukimine donde la estaban esperando.  
  
"Pero quienes son ellos?", Sakura solo veía dos figuras, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba distinguir.  
  
Una de esas figuras le decía algo, como reprochándole algo, mientras que la otra de las figuras llevaba cargando a alguien, esa se retiraba y debajo de un árbol ponía a la otra persona la cual paresia inconsciente y tras decir algo se formaba una burbuja que le protegía a la persona que estaba inconsciente.  
  
Detrás de ella aparecieron sus guardianes, los cuales reconoció por su aspecto, ellos se disponían a proteger a su ama Sakura.  
  
La figura que le reprochaba lanzo un ataque y.....  
  
Sakura despertó de golpe, y estaba toda sudada, lo que soñó la altero mucho, la escena era muy tétrica y en toda la noche ya no pudo dormir, así que decidió ver si Kero ya había regresado y si efectivamente el estaba dormido en su cama. Sakura sonrió levemente y se volvió a acostar pero ya no pudo dormir, así que decidió pensar en que podría haber significado el sueño.  
  
En otro lado, Shaoran soñaba algo no muy diferente a lo de Sakura.  
  
El veía que había dos personas peleando, pero lo extraño es que una de ellas no quería hacerle daño a la otra aun que la otra le quisiese matar.  
  
"Pero que significa esto?", se preguntaba mientras corría hacia donde estaban las figurillas.  
  
Luego vio como una persona se le acercaba a la que no se defendía y la protegía de la otra, luego el llegaba y el atacante le gritaba algo pero el no entendía y de pronto todo se puso negro y despertó muy agitado.  
  
"Será acaso esto algo que pasara?", se cuestiono así mismo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Bwajajajajaja soy mala, soy perversa, simplemente soy Yo n_n  
  
Que os ah parecido?! Espero que les aya gustado y perdón por tanto retraso pero es que tengo mas fics que continuar y aparte de un bloqueo de escritor ;_; ese viene y se va a su antojo -_-X  
  
Bueno comentarios, criticas, reproches, cualquier cosa, manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review ^^  
  
Gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo leyendo mi fic n_n  
  
Jaamataashita 


	3. Que es lo que quieres de mi?, una mister...

SCC no me pertenece le pertenece a la Clamp!  
  
Si, lo siento, tarde demasiado en subir este cap, pido disculpas u_u, es que se me vinieron varios problemas encima y pues eso me tomo tiempo y tarde varios día en terminar este cap, después de que se vino algo de inspiración!  
  
Bien deberán saber que Tenma significa Demonio, lo digo por que en este cap, mas adelante la utilizare, y así ustedes ya sepan su significado.  
  
Bueno este cap se lo dedico a todos aquellos que han leído este fic y en especial a Juan Alberto Checa G., perdona si te hice esperar mucho, pero es que no me venia del todo la inspiración, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! n_n  
  
  
Se que es demasiado tarde pero PERDONAME  
  
3.- Que es lo que quieres de mi?, una misteriosa voz  
  
La semana pasaba normalmente, a excepción de que Sakura aun seguía muy enojada y planeaba vengarse.  
  
'No me importa si una vez fueron mis amigos, esto no se quedara así!', se decía histéricamente Sakura en su mente mientras estaba en su salón.  
  
  
En otro lado Shaoran no podía evitar sentirse mal, Sakura le había roto el corazón, aun no podía quitar la escena de su cabeza, la agito nuevamente para perder seguir tomando la clase, claro que eso ya lo había intentado muchas veces, pero no podía ni evitar pensar en Sakura ni en aquel sueño.  
  
Aun la quería, aun sentía algo por ella, pero... ella lo engaño muy cruelmente, y no le importo lo que el sintiera.  
  
"Shaoran?, Shaoran te sucede algo?", le pregunto una joven de cabellos negros al chico mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de su cara.  
  
"Eh?, que pasa Tomoyo?", interrogo Shaoran saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"Que pasa?, ya termino la clase y tu siquiera te has dado cuanta", le respondió Tomoyo con una leve sonrisita.  
  
Shaoran solo observo el salón vació, ya todos se habían salido al descanso y una pequeña gotita de sudor recorrió por su cabeza.  
  
"Esta bien , pero Shaoran debo irme, me acaban de avisar que debo ir con el profesor de coro, así que no podré acompañarte en el descanso", dijo Tomoyo un poco triste, "aun que por otro lado, no estarás solo, hay muchas chicas que querrán estar contigo", agrego Tomoyo con una sonrisa picarona.  
  
Shaoran solo trago saliva, mientras se tornaba un azul en sus mejillas y luego negaba con la cabeza, al imaginarse a todas esa chicas a su alrededor sin dejarle respirar.  
  
"N-no digas eso Tomoyo, además yo debo hablar con Hiragizawa", respondió Shaoran un tanto nervioso al recordar como la otra ves casi moría asfixiado por todas esa chicas.  
  
Tomoyo solo dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió.  
  
Shaoran solo contemplo a Tomoyo salir del salón y luego trago saliva al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, por que una vez que saliera del salón, solo, esas chicas consideradas por él como locas, no le iban a dejar en paz.  
  
"Ah", grito Shaoran del susto al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro.  
  
"Soy yo, no grites", le pidió Eriol un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Shaoran.  
  
"Hiragizawa!, no-no vuelvas a hacer eso!", le dijo Shaoran mientras se tocaba el pecho y trataba de tranquilizar su corazón.  
  
"Vaya, creo que esas chicas lo único que han hecho es alejarte mas de ellas", dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.  
  
"No te burles, esas chicas la otra vez casi me matan", le respondió un enojado Shaoran, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Eriol se hiciera mas grande y notable.  
  
Después de charlar un rato, para bajar la tensión, decidieron hablar de lo importante.  
  
"Shaoran, respecto a lo de Sakura...", empezó a decir Eriol con un semblante serio.  
  
"Lo se, se que tu siquiera estabas enterado, no te culpes, Kinomoto es la única culpable aquí", respondió Shaoran sin poder disimular que aun le dolía lo que le hizo Sakura.  
  
"Aun la amas, verdad?", le interrogo Eriol con un semblante triste.  
  
"Eso ya no importa, además debemos hablar sobre otra cosa mas importante", respondió Shaoran un tanto molesto, no quería hablar sobre ese tema.  
  
"Te refieres a el Tenma?", pregunto un tanto inquieto Eriol  
  
"Así es, pronto llegara.... y aun no sabemos quien será el contra", respondió Shaoran con mucha seriedad y algo preocupado.  
  
"Temes que sea Sakura el contra, cierto?", le interrogo Eriol con voz preocupada y Shaoran solo desvió la mirada sin contestar.  
  
Sin darse cuenta el tiempo ya había transcurrido rápidamente y sonó el timbre así que decidieron que seguirían hablando en casa de Eriol en la tarde.  
  
Shaoran caminaba rumbo a su casa, en ese momento se encontraba atravesando un parque. Había ido a dejar a Tomoyo a su casa, ya habían quedado de que mas tarde pasaría por ella para ir con Eriol.  
  
Shaoran iba muy distraído en su ensimismamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en como vio a Sakura besando a Eriol, eso hacía que el corazón se le partiera, pero por mas que quería sacarse ese pensamiento de su corazón no podía, aun la amaba y esa imagen le destrozaba el corazón.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, ya no estaba en el parque, ahora se encontraba en un plano dimensional, donde todo era oscuridad.  
  
"Si quieres olvidar, si ese es tu mas grande anhelo, yo puedo ayudarte", oyó una vos en su mente.  
  
"Qui-quien eres tu?", Shaoran exigió saber, pero su voz mostraba un poco de temor, algo que raramente pasaba en el.  
  
"Eso no importa, contesta mi pregunta, quieres olvidar?", volvió a interrogar la persona con un tono siniestro.  
  
Shaoran dudo, la propuesta era muy tentadora, y sentía el deseo de aceptar, "yo.... no!, no quiero olvidarlo, por que si lo olvidara aun la amaría!", respondió en forma desesperada.  
  
"Mmmm, pero si aun la amas, pese a que te haya engañado de la manera mas baja, te engaño con tu amigo, pero pese a eso, tu a un la amas, o me equivoco?", volvió a interrogar la voz, pero con un tono de burla.  
  
Shaoran desvió la mirada, no quería admitirlo.  
  
"Don-donde me encuentro?", pregunto al percatarse de que no estaba en el parque, solo se había preocupado de esa voz, sin siquiera pensar en lo demás.  
  
"Aquí es mi casa, yo traigo a las personas desdichadas como tu, y les ayudo a olvidar, les cumplo su gran deseo", respondió la voz, con un poco mas de énfasis.  
  
"Y a cambio de qué?", pregunto Shaoran un tanto curioso.  
  
"De nada, o que, no crees en que todavía existe gente que ayuda sin ningún interés?, interrogo la voz con burla.  
  
"Ja, no me hagas reír, alguien como tu, no puede ayudar sin ningún interés", se burlo Shaoran.  
  
"Contesta!", le exigió Shaoran.  
  
"Tu no sabes nada de nada pero pronto lo sabrás", respondió la voz un tanto mas lejana cada vez, mientras reía a carcajadas.  
  
"A que te refieres?, contéstame!" gritaba Sharona mientras corría por donde se oía la voz, hasta que de pronto despertó y estaba en una habitación.  
  
Shaoran miro desconcertado la habitación, se le hacia muy familiar, de pronto sintió una mano abrazando su brazo, se dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba Sakura, ella estaba dormida y le sujetaba el brazo como temiendo que se fuera.  
  
"Por favor, no me dejes....por favor!", decía con mucha suplica Sakura mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.  
  
"Sakura", susurro Li mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, y limpiaba sus lagrimas, esa escena no le había agradado nada, y le hizo olvidar su rencor hacía Sakura en ese momento.  
  
"Perdóname!...", volvió a susurrar, y esas palabras hicieron que Shaoran regresara al mundo real y recordara lo que Sakura le había hecho.  
  
Shaoran dejo salir un dejo de tristeza y se trato de soltar del brazo Sakura.  
  
"No te vallas!", grito Sakura y despertó bruscamente, mientras sudor frió recorría su frente  
  
"Shaoran?", se interrogo Sakura después de haber pegado un grito y caía de sentón al piso, por el susto.  
  
"Sa...", dijo levemente Li y luego se mordió el labio inferior, "Kinomoto, estas bien?", le interrogo mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.  
  
"Eh?, si por que lo preguntas?", le interrogo angustiada.  
  
"Estabas llorando en tus sueños, que pasa?", le interrogo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura dejo ver una tristeza en sus ojos y luego sacudió su cabeza, por algún motivo no recordaba el sueño o pesadilla, lo que hubiera tenido, no lo recordaba.  
  
"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero tu, te encuentras mejor?", le pregunto Sakura un tanto preocupada y también para cambiar de tema.  
  
"A que te refieres, y a todo esto que hago yo aquí?", le interrogo Shaoran con voz fría.  
  
"Estaba caminando por el parque y tu estaba inconsciente y con temperatura, así que utilice la carta flote y te traje aquí", le respondió Sakura mientras bajaba la vista.  
  
"Gracias no debiste molestarte, peor ahora debo irme", respondió Shaoran con voz seca.  
  
"Espera... por favor!", le pidió Sakura mientras le sujetaba el brazo, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Li latiera rápidamente.  
  
Sakura se acerco por detrás a Shaoran y le abrazo mientras que recostaba su mejilla en la espalda de el.  
  
"Quédate", le susurro la chica.  
  
Shaoran estaba mas que como cerecita, pero aun así le dolía lo que Sakura le había hecho.  
  
Shaoran se separo de ella, y luego la miro, "Sabes que no puedo, aun me duele lo que me hiciste Kino...", respondió Shaoran, pero fue callado por un beso de Sakura.  
  
Sakura lo besaba apasionadamente, no quería dejarlo ir, esta era su oportunidad, y digamos que Shaoran le estaba correspondiendo.  
  
Shaoran sentía mil sensaciones pasar por su cuerpo y hacer hervir su sangre, de pronto sintió como los botones de su camisa iban siendo desabrochados.  
  
"N-no, Sakura debo irme", le indico Shaoran tratando de controlarse, pero no pudo pensar con claridad después de que Sakura se quito la blusa y lo abrazo para nuevamente besarlo.  
  
Shaoran se empezó a dejar llevar por la pasión, y sin darse cuenta él y Sakura ya estaban recostados en la cama de ella, mientras ambas manos recorrían con mucho esmero el cuerpo de los dos.  
  
"Si tu lo deseas, yo te puedo hacer olvidar, Shaoran", le susurro Sakura al oído.  
  
Esto hizo que Shaoran para, esas palabras le recordaron a aquella voz.  
  
"Que pasa?", le interrogo Sakura mientras le volvía a besar, "que acaso no quieres olvidar?, si tu lo desea yo puedo ayudarte, solo respóndeme", le volvió a susurrar Sakura al oído, mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.  
  
"Yo.. no puedo, no quiero olvidar", indico Shaoran muy desconcertado, esas palabras hacía que el se sintiera muy extraño y casualmente débil e impotente para poder soportar la tentación.  
  
Separo a Sakura de él y se puso su camisa y sin siquiera abrochársela se fue, dejando a una Sakura con el ceño fruncido.  
  
"Tal vez aun no pueda controlarte, pero pronto caerás",dijo Sakura pero con otra voz y luego se hecho a reír maniáticamente.  
  
Shaoran salió desconcertado, se había dejado llevar por la pasión, pero eso no le perturbaba tanto como esas palabras, que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, "si quieres, si lo desea yo puedo hacerte olvidar"  
  
Shaoran miro su reloj, ya era tarde, debía pasar por Tomoyo para ir a casa de Eriol, así que apresuro su paso para ir a a su casa y cambiarse.  
  
Ya en casa de Eriol empezaron a platicar sobre el Tenma.  
  
Ahí se encontraban Shaoran, Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberos y por supuesto Nakuru, Spinel y Eriol.  
  
"Entonces crees que Sakura sea el contra?", le interrogo Tomoyo a Kerberos.  
  
"Así es, todo apunta hacia ella", le respondió la bestia del sello.  
  
"Pero algo aquí no concuerda", interrumpió Yue un tanto pensativo, mientras que todos lo miraban.  
  
"Sakura desde hace tiempo no practica mucho la magia, además..... se dice que el Tenma le es indiferente la vida de los demás, y su único deseo es hacer sufrir a los demás, sin importarle sus sentimientos, solo se dedicara a hacer el mal", respondió Yue.  
  
"Que tratas de insinuar que Sakurita no es lo contrario a eso?", grito indignado Kerberos.  
  
"No es eso, pero desde hace tiempo Sakura se comporta muy extraña, además no le ah importado nada mas que su vida", respondió Yue.  
  
"Eso es cierto, sin embargo Sakura no se dedica a hacer el mal, y se supone que el contra estará protegido por unos guardianes, quien mas podría ser?", interrumpió Tomoyo.  
  
Después de esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Eriol.  
  
"Uh?, la verdad no creo que sea yo", indico Eriol  
  
"Por que esta tan seguro?", le interrogo Spinel.  
  
"Pues verán, a mi me gusta hacer sufrir a los demás con mis bromas", indico el joven con una pequeña sonrisita.  
  
"Eso no justifica nada, debemos de dejar en la posibilidad de que tu también puedes estar en peligro", indico Nakuru con voz protectora, mientras a Eriol le escurría una gotita estilo anime por la nuca y dejaba salir una sonrisita de nervios.  
  
"Pobre del amo Eriol, creo que ahora Nakuru no lo dejara en paz ni un segundo", susurro para si mismo Spinel.  
  
"Por que lo dices Spinel?", le interrogo curiosa Tomoyo.  
  
"Verán, lo que sucede es que en Inglaterra, hubo un tipo que amenazo a el amo Eriol, era un mago muy poderoso y una vez agarro de sorpresa a Nakuru y trato de herirla, pero el amo Eriol la protegió con su cuerpo, hiriéndolo a el, así que Nakuru se puso muy histérica y hasta que el amo Eriol no le dejo bien claro a ese tipo que no tenia oportunidad contra él, Nakuru lo siguió día y noche, fuese a donde fuese, el pobre amo no sabía que hacer.  
  
Todos tenían una gotita escurriendo después de haber oído esa anécdota y ahora comprendían a Eriol.  
  
"Pero ahora solo debemos descubrir quien es el Tenma", dijo Shaoran con un semblante serio.  
  
"Es verdad el problema aquí, será ese tipo, por que si mi hermana resulta ser el contra, no permitiré que le haga daño", refunfuño Touya quien apenas iba llegando.  
  
"Querido Touya!!", grito con énfasis Nakuru, mientras le brillaban los ojos y se lanzaba hacia Touya, abrazándolo del cuello.  
  
"Pero si eres el hermano de Sakura, como es que te enteraste de todo esto?", pregunto Kerberos.  
  
"Yuki me contó todo", respondió Touya, "y tu ya suéltame!", grito Touya algo enfadado, mientras trataba por todos los medios de que Akizuki le soltara.  
  
"Y yo le pedí que viniera, ya que es necesario que el sepa todo, nos puede ayudar con Sakura y también explicar el porque de ese comportamiento", agrego Eriol.  
  
Touya saludo a todos, después de hacer trabajos intentos de quitarse a Nakuru de encima y no lo logro, así que aun la traía mientras saludaba a todos, pero lo extraño fue, que ese rencor hacia el antes chiquillo pero ahora jefe del concilio del CH, ya había desaparecido casi del todo, en lugar de eso, sintió un poco arder sus mejillas tiñéndose de un leve rojo, cuando le dio la mano para saludarlo, pero eso no paso desapercibido para Eriol y Tomoyo, los cuales se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
Se pusieron a platicar todos mientras comían algo de galletas y tomaban té.  
  
"Que es esa presencia?", pregunto Shaoran mientras se paraba impulsivamente.  
  
"Esa es la energía del Tenma, hay que ir tras el", indico Yue.  
  
Todos asintieron y salieron rápido del salón, excepto Shaoran, que antes de salir, sintió una presencia en la habitación y se detuvo para averiguar, pero una masa obscura lo envolvió antes de que el pudiera hacer algo.  
  
'Don-donde estoy?', pensó Li, mientras veía donde se encontraba.  
  
"Has regresado", se oyó una voz burlona.  
  
"Que?, pero si tu eras esa voz!, que es lo que quieres?", exigió saber Shaoran.  
  
"Solo quiero que me respondas, deseas olvidar?", volvió a preguntar la voz.  
  
"Ya te dije que no", respondió Shaoran muy enojado.  
  
"Solo piénsalo, no todos tiene esta oportunidad así que piénsalo", indico la voz mientras se iba y a la vez reía a carcajadas.  
  
"Oye espera!" dime quien eres tu!", exigió saber Li, pero la voz ya no le contesto, y de pronto empezó a perder fuerzas y todo se volvió negro.  
  
  
Ahora Li se encontraba acostado, mientras que Touya lo chequeaba, y los demás solo se hacían preguntas entre si, ya que habían encontrado a Li inconsciente en la sala, cuando regresaron.  
  
"Oye mocoso, despierta", se oía una voz.  
  
"Creen que este bien?", pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
"Si, parece que solo se desmayo", indico Kero  
  
"Pero la pregunta es porque?", Agrego Eriol algo serio.  
  
"Que-que paso?", pregunto Li, con una mano en la cabeza, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba acostado y trataba de visualizar bien donde se encontraba.  
  
"Tu eres quien debería explicárnoslo", dijo Kerberos un tanto exasperado.  
  
"Qué?", fue la respuesta de un confuso Li.  
  
"Nosotros fuimos tras la presencia, pero esta desapareció antes que llegáramos, y cuando nos dimos cuenta tu no estabas con nosotros, así que decidimos regresar y te encontramos inconsciente en la sala", dijo Kero ya fuera de sus casillas y todo enojado.  
  
"Entonces no pudieron saber a quien pertenecía esa presencia?", interrogo Li confuso, Kero le había aumentado el dolor de cabeza.  
  
Eriol solo negó con la cabeza, "Pero que te paso a ti Li?", interrogo la encarnación del mago Clow  
  
"Yo... no puedo recordarlo, iba a salir cuando sentí una presencia y luego.... aparecí aquí con ustedes", respondió un confundido Li.  
  
"Pero eso es imposible, Clow siempre protege bien la casa donde vive", regaño Kero.  
  
"Entonces tenia que ser alguien muy poderoso para haber roto el sello, tendré que reforzarlo, por ahora habrá que investigar algo", se dijo para si mismo Eriol mientras se marchaba por unos libros.  
  
"Yo te ayudare Clow", indico Yue y lo siguió, seguido de Spinel.  
  
"En todo caso yo iré a preparar galletas", dijo sonriente Tomoyo, mientras se marchaba, y Kero con solo oír la palabra galletas no se separaba de Tomoyo.  
  
"Que buenas ideas tienes Daidoji, la verdad ya tenia algo de hambre", dijo Touya.  
  
"Si Touya quiere comer, yo le preparare un banquete", grito Nakuru, y se fue rápido a la cocina dejando a un Touya a y un Shaoran con una gotita en la nuca.  
  
El silencio se torno en la habitación, después de la salida de las chicas, solo quedando Shaoran y Touya.  
  
"Será mejor que ayude a Hiragizawa a buscar esa información", dijo Shaoran mientras se paraba y se disponía a marcharse, pero un brazo que lo sujeto de la mano se lo impidió.  
  
"Espera, necesito preguntarte algo", dijo Touya mientras lo detenía.  
  
"Uh?, que es lo que quieres preguntarme?", interrogo Shaoran, un tanto sorprendido por como lo estaba tratando Touya.  
  
"Quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi hermana?", pregunto Touya, mientras le miraba directo a los ojos de Li.  
  
Esa pregunta sorprendió a Li, no se la esperaba de Touya y mucho menos con esa seriedad.  
  
"Yo... creo que aun la amo", respondió Li casi en un susurro, "eso era todo?", cuestiono Li.  
  
"Si, gracias por responder", dijo Touya.  
  
"Bien entonces iré con Hiragizawa", agrego Li y se marcho.  
  
Touya solo se quedo sentado, mirando hacia donde se había ido Li, desde que lo vio, se le hizo extraño no sentir ese odio hacia el, y eso hacía que se sintiera incomodo.  
  
Él, solo se quedo ahí, muy pensativo y su semblante era serio, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
Comentarios: Bien aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero y les haya gustado, la verdad es que me tomo un par de días hacerlo, no me dio muy bien la inspiración, esa se fue a la fuga ¬¬XXX y como no regresa ya puse el lugar como vacante, espero y alguien venga a mi llamado T_T  
  
Bien pues que creen ustedes, Por que Touya se siente así, además por que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo cuando saludo a Li?, y Li todavía ama a Sakura?, por que Sakura quiere controlar a Li?, Tomoyo aun esta enamorada de Eriol?, que es lo que quiere esa voz de Li, y por que no le deja en paz?, por que quiere que olvide?, quien es el contra? y quien es el Tenma?, y por que Eriol se puso nervioso cuando Li hablo sobre el Tenma?  
  
Muchas preguntas no?, pues no las responderé aun, o acaso solo quiero sembrar la duda en sus cabecitas?, lo logre?, jejeje soy mala lose n_n  
  
Mas adelante habrá Yaoi, pero cuando publique el cap, avisare arriba para prevenirlos, y no piensen en ninguna pareja ya que pueden ser sorpresa n_n vamos hay que variarle un poquito, no se cierren!  
  
Bueno cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


	4. Pensar o no pensar? todo es tan confuso…

SCC no me pertenece le pertenece a la Clamp!  
  
Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy por favor no me maten!!!!! T____T ya sé que hace mmm como un año exactamente que no continuo el fic, pero por please piedad!!! ¡___¡  
  
Si aun siguen conmigo deberé aclarar que hay Shounen ai, no se si luego ya sea Yaoi, pero es muy leve ^^ así que no se preocupen.  
  
No creo que haya otra cosa más que aclarar… y adivinen que?, jejjeje como escribí muy largo el cap para su comodidad había decidido partirlo en dos, este cap que sería de 10 hojas y el otro sería de 7, pero al pensarlo mejor decidi dejarlo todo junto ya que no encontraba bien cortar la trama, ustedes que piensan?. Y ahora si tratare de no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo para continuar ni este ni los otros fics… gomen nasai! U_U  
  
Por cierto, ya corregí la ortografía y puse comitas en los capítulos que hacía falta ^^, bueno aun que se que mi ortografía hasta la fecha no es excelente voy tratando de mejorar n_nU  
  
Bien sin mas que aclarar no les quito mas su tiempo, disfruten la función.  
Se que es demasiado tarde pero PERDONAME  
  
4.- Pensar o no pensar? todo es tan confuso…  
  
El sonido del despertador sonaba ruidosamente indicando que era hora de levantarse.  
  
El joven castaño con pereza levanto su mano y apago el despertador. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de esperar a que su vista no fuera borrosa, sin ánimo se trato de levantar de su cama pero un brazo que rodeaba su pecho se lo impidió.  
  
El joven se mostró tenso, giro levemente su vista y un rostro muy familiar se ocultaba en su pecho, una chica dormía placidamente y se veía cómoda en esa posición.  
  
"Sakura?", Li susurro preocupado.  
  
La chica frunció levemente el entre seño.  
  
Li trato de tomar con suavidad su mano y poderse liberar, pero Sakura le abrazo con mas fuerza.  
  
"Shaoran... por favor no te vayas", Sakura susurro levemente.  
  
Li se detuvo, la voz de Sakura se notaba preocupada.  
  
"No me dejes...", Sakura dejo escapar un par de lagrimas.  
  
"Sakura", le hablo suavemente tratando de calmarla.  
  
"Shaoran por favor, Shaoran!...", Sakura termino gritando mientras despertaba abruptamente de sus sueños.  
  
"Shaoran??!!", Sakura pego un grito y callo por el susto de la cama.  
  
"E-estas bien?", Li se noto nervioso y preocupado.  
  
Sakura se reincorporo y luego se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Qué... qué es lo que haces aquí?", pregunto como un leve susurro mientras sus mejillas se ponían carmín.  
  
Shaoran después de esas palabras se puso rojo, él tampoco lo sabía o por lo menos en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad el estar con Sakura le traía recuerdos…  
--La noche anterior--  
  
Li caminaba rumbo a casa de Eriol. El día anterior casi no habían encontrado nada y ahora se dedicarían a buscar más sobre el dichoso Tenma, aun que por estar en práctica a Li se le había hecho tarde.  
  
El chico dejaba mostrar en su rostro un dejo de tristeza, "Sakura", susurro con pesar al recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente en su casa.  
  
Lo que había sentido al besarla..., la quería, él la quería pero...  
  
Nuevamente se reprocho así mismo, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, había cosas más importantes en que pensar y tenía que resolverlo rápido sino... sino la vida de Sakura estaría en peligro y eso él no lo permitiría.  
  
Con melancolía miro el cielo, se veía tan hermoso. Aquellas estrellas le recordaban tanto a los ojos esmeraldas de...  
  
Li sacudió su cabeza, nuevamente estaba pensando en ella.  
  
"Hay demasiado silencio", susurro preocupado mientras se paraba y miraba al rededor.  
  
En el momento una sombra paso velozmente frente a él.  
  
"Qué rayos?", Li corrió en dirección a donde se había dirigido aquella cosa, dio vuelta en la esquina y...  
  
"Ahh!", el chico salio expulsado contra la pared.  
  
Li trato de reincorporarse, el cuerpo le dolía.  
  
"Nos volvemos a encontrar"  
  
Li miro a su agresor, aquella voz...  
  
Con fastidio desvió la mirada, "qué es lo que quieres ahora?", pregunto molesto y cansado de oír aquella voz.  
  
"La pregunta no es que es lo que yo quiero? sino, qué es lo que tu quieres?", el individuo se mostró arrogante.  
  
"Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?", Li se paro con esfuerzos y se apoyo en la pared.  
  
"Error, yo se que tu quieres olvidar, lo sabes", la voz se oía cada vez mas cercana.  
  
Li miro a la persona frente a él. La oscuridad no dejaba distinguirla aun, pero había un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos.  
  
"Por qué mejor no te muestras?", reto Li y con un rápido movimiento lanzo un hechizo de iluminación.  
  
La persona frente a él movió rápido su mano y con un golpe logro desviar el hechizo, sin embargo en el acto quedo lastimado.  
  
"Eres un tonto!", la voz se oyó perturbada.  
  
Li observo la silueta, esta se mantenía agachada tratando de opacar su dolor.  
  
"Nos volveremos a ver", fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con una cortina de neblina.  
  
El chico castaño miro el lugar y camino hacia donde estaba aquella persona, se agacho lentamente y con sus ojos aprecio una mancha color carmín en el suelo. Lentamente y con cuidado acerco sus dedos hasta tocarla, este era un liquido con algo de espesor bañado en un calor carmín.  
  
El joven se mostró perturbado, acaso le había herido?  
  
Nuevamente camino hacía casa de Eriol, tendría que pensar en todo eso después.  
"Estas escrituras son muy confusas Clow", Yue hablo serio.  
  
"Datan de hace mucho tiempo", Kero se mostró frustrado al ver puro garabato.  
  
"Quizás con la ayuda de Li podamos descifrarlo", Eriol susurro mirando nuevamente los escritos.  
  
Un ruido en la puerta y Nakuru entro.  
  
"Eriol ya llego Li", anuncio la chica.  
  
El joven chino entro al recinto y Eriol le miro atentamente, había algo que Li estaba ocultando...  
  
"Han encontrado algo?", él chico pregunto.  
  
Los presentes negaron con la cabeza mientras se mantenían serios.  
  
"Tu sabes algo nuevo?", Eriol se mostró muy intrigado.  
  
Shaoran dudo por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.  
  
'Qué pasa Li?', Eriol no entendía la actitud de su joven amigo.  
  
"Querido Touya!!", un grito se oyó desde la entrada.  
  
"Akisuki suéltame!", otro nuevo grito.  
  
Los presentes se mostraron perturbados por el grito pero eso ya era algo muy común.  
  
"Querido Eriol llego Touya", anuncio con gran énfasis sin soltarse del brazo de el medico.  
  
"Akisuki ya suéltame", trato nuevamente de soltarse.  
  
La chica no le soltó hasta que olió un aroma muy peculiar, "las galletas!", sonrió feliz y se marcho.  
  
"Saben algo?", ahora fue Touya quien pregunto y nuevamente todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
"Li, necesito tu ayuda", Eriol hablo.  
  
El joven Ingles le explico sobre el escrito que habían encontrado y que había que traducir.  
  
Mientras tanto Touya camino hacia Yue y junto con él empezaron a investigar nuevos libros que había traído el doctor.  
  
Minutos después sin que pudieran adelantar mucho una muy alegre Nakuru llego con un plato lleno de galletas.  
  
"Mi querido Touya no quieres comer?", le indico mientras ponía el plato en la mesa de centro.  
  
"Tu cocinaste esas galletas?", Touya se mostró sorprendido.  
  
"No, fue Tomoyo, pero yo ayude", dijo muy sonriente la chica.  
  
Todos comieron galletas y tomaron té y café, Nakuru les había insistido mucho en que en algún momento tendrían que comer algo y todos tuvieron que aceptar.  
"Me duele", la joven se mostró temerosa en su habitación.  
  
"Son solo leves raspones", la voz se oyó irritada.  
  
"Cómo fue capaz?", la chica aun seguía temerosa.  
  
"Qué no te das cuenta?, él necesita olvidar... y cuando olvide todo volverá a ser lo mismo", le recordó.  
  
"Lo sé pero...", la chica se paro adolorida.  
  
"Tengo una idea", la chica pensó en su plan.  
  
"No losé", se mostró dudosa.  
  
"Piénsalo", tentó nuevamente una voz diferente pero proveniente de ella.  
  
"Y él estará con migo siempre?", siguió dudosa.  
  
"Claro, pero ya sabes el trato...", recordó.  
  
"Y así será!, pronto sabrán quien es Kinomoto", dijo enojada.  
  
"Claro que si, claro que si", se empezó a carcajear.  
  
Un ruido se oyó desde la puerta, "quién anda ahí?!", Sakura con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y con una expulsión de energía hizo salir al intruso.  
  
"Ja, Kerberos no te esperaba tan pronto", indico burlonamente, "ni hablar, tendré que tomar medidas".  
  
Sakura se acerco amenazante.  
  
El pequeño Kero dejo su forma falsa y se trasformo rápidamente en su forma verdadera aun que Sakura no se inmuto.  
  
"Quién eres tu?", pregunto desafiante.  
  
"Qué no reconoces a tu dueña?", Sakura hablo con sarcasmo.  
  
"No, tu no eres ella!", grito enojado y lanzo un ataque.  
  
Sakura callo disparada al piso.  
  
"Kero", Sakura estaba llorando, "Kero ayúdame", pidió suplicante.  
  
"Sakura?", Kerberos corrió hacia ella.  
  
"Que tonto", la chica se paro y le ataco.  
  
Lo último fue una gran luz y el grito de Kerberos...  
Poco habían encontrado, los chicos se había marchado muy entrada la noche aquellos escritos no hablaban más que leyendas y profecías pero no hablaba algo mas que ellos no supieran. El primero en irse había sido Kerberos, luego Yukito y Touya y ahora se encontraba caminando solo Shaoran.  
  
El chico se mantenía muy pensativo, lo que había pasado... además tenía que pensar en hablar sobre esos sucesos tarde o temprano con los demás.  
  
"Li!", una voz se oyó a lo lejos.  
  
El joven chico miro en dirección de la voz proveniente y saludo.  
  
"Caminamos?", pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
El chico asintió levemente, quería pensar en un par de cosas pero necesitaba estar solo...  
  
Tomoyo respiro profundo, necesitaba hablar con su acompañante, pero no sabía de que manera empezar.  
  
"Estas preocupada por lo que sucede?", pregunto el joven al verla tan pensativa.  
  
La joven asintió ligeramente, "crees que Sakura sea el contra?", Tomoyo se oyó muy preocupada.  
  
"No losé", Li no cambio su mirada de preocupación.  
  
Tomoyo le miro por un momento y bajo la mirada.  
  
"Shaoran tu...", Tomoyo no sabía si debía.  
  
"Qué pasa?", interrogo el castaño al ver a su amiga detenerse.  
  
"Tu... aun la quieres no es cierto?", pregunto.  
  
Shaoran se quedo callado un momento, aun la quería?, por qué todo mundo seguía preguntando lo mismo?  
  
"Lo siento, no debí...", Tomoyo trato de disculparse.  
  
"No, no es eso, es solo que antes sabía la respuesta pero ahora...", Shaoran no siguió.  
  
"Oye, no quieres tomar mañana algo después de la escuela, es decir, todos han estado muy angustiados con eso, por qué no salimos a divertirnos?", animo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ah?, no creo que...", pero Shaoran fue interrumpido.  
  
"Alo, si?, Eriol lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió que mañana todos saliéramos a divertirnos después de clases, que te parece?", Tomoyo hablaba por su celular.  
  
"Pero...", Shaoran trato de hablar.  
  
"Que bueno tu si me comprendes, dile a la señorita Akisuki y a Spinel, nos vemos", se despidió y colgó. "Eriol dice que no esta mal una distracción", dijo sonriente.  
  
Shaoran exhalo derrotado.  
Una figurilla se veía a lo lejos.  
  
'Así que piensan divertirse, eh?', pensó enojada.  
  
"Pero no dejare que me lo quites", susurro con celos y quiso caminar hacia ellos.  
  
"Espera, que haces?", la voz se mostró enojada.  
  
"No dejare que me lo quite", la chica se mostró enojada.  
  
"No seas tonta, ella no te lo quitara. Además hay que seguir con el plan", la voz le regaño.  
  
"Pero...", la joven se mostró enojada.  
"Ahhhhh", Shaoran y Tomoyo oyeron un grito.  
  
Ambos chicos corrieron hacia esa dirección y vieron a una persona en el piso.  
  
"Espera aquí", indico Shaoran y se acerco cauteloso preocupado de que fuera nuevamente aquella persona.  
  
La persona se mantenía sentada en el piso, y apretaba con fuerza sus piernas mientras escondía su cara.  
  
"Estas bien?", pregunto Li.  
  
La chica levanto levemente su rostro en el había claros indicios de que había llorado.  
  
"Sakura?", se sorprendió Li, rápidamente se agacho y la abrazo.  
  
"Qué paso?", pregunto preocupado.  
  
Sakura no contesto.  
  
Tomoyo miro la escena y camino hacia el lugar, ella también se sorprendió de ver a Sakura.  
  
"Sakura", grito angustiada.  
  
Sakura abrazo mas fuerte a Shaoran, "tengo miedo", susurro levemente y con temor.  
  
"Sakura estas bien?", interrogo el joven chino angustiado.  
  
"Si, es solo que pensé que alguien me perseguía y me dio mucho miedo y corrí pero me caí", dijo temerosa.  
  
"Cómo se te ocurre salir a esta hora?", le regaño Li.  
  
Sakura le miro con carita regañada y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chino, "perdón", pidió levemente.  
  
Shaoran se arrepintió de haberla regañado.  
  
"Será mejor llevarla a casa", indico Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran se reincorporo, "puedes pararte?", pregunto preocupado.  
  
Sakura se levanto cuidadosamente y se apoyo en Shaoran.  
  
"No, no te preocupes puedo pararme", dijo mientras camino un par de pasos.  
  
"Pero...", Shaoran se mostró dudoso.  
  
"No se preocupen", sonrió ampliamente la chica.  
  
Li le miro angustiado, esos raspones no pudieron haberlos producido una caída.  
  
"Sakura, te llevare a tu casa", indico mientras le tomaba por los brazos.  
  
"No quiero", Sakura se mostró angustiada, "mi hermano ahora vive con Yukito y mi papá esta en un viaje, no quiero estar sola...", indico lo último como un susurro.  
  
"Sakura, si quieres puedes venir...", pero Tamoyo no termino.  
  
"Shaoran me puedo quedar con tigo?", hablo rápidamente y con voz suplicante.  
  
"Uh?", el joven chino se mostró perturbado, y ahora que haría?  
  
Li miro a Tomoyo tratando de buscar ayuda, pero Tomoyo se mostró algo divertida ante la cara de Li.  
  
"Por favor", pidió nuevamente mientras le abrasaba.  
  
"Pe-pero...", Li trato de hallar alguna solución.  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya, mi casa esta muy cerca, nos vemos", se despidió Tomoyo sin dejar hablar al joven chino.  
  
Un viento helado paso y Li se encontraba solo con la castaña.  
  
Derrotado acepto llevar a Sakura a su casa.  
  
La joven le abrazo más y escondió nuevamente su rostro en su pecho mientras una sonrisa triunfante se dejo mostrar levemente.  
Tomoyo caminaba hacía su casa, su semblante era algo triste.  
  
Se sentía triste al recordar como había sido ignorada por la que antes era su amiga, deseaba volver a ser su amiga pero ahora...  
  
'Quizás siga enojada por lo de la otra vez', busco una excusa para no pensar en su otro problema.  
  
"Pero... yo tengo la culpa", termino triste.  
"Estas preocupado por Sakura?", pregunto Yukito.  
  
Touya no respondió, siguió mirando por la ventana.  
  
"Sabes que jamás dejaría que le pasara nada, no tienes por que temer", animo el chico de cabellera azul.  
  
"Ahh, es que y si ella fuera el contra?", Touya se mostró preocupado.  
  
"Si eso llegase a pasar la protegeremos, no te preocupes", siguió animando, 'pero si ella...', Yukito interrumpió sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.  
  
"Mejor vayamos a cenar", indico el chico de lentes mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.  
  
"Yuki, espera", pidió Touya mientras le tomaba de la muñeca.  
  
El joven de cabellera negra se acerco lentamente y le tomo de la barbilla. Lentamente acerco sus labios a los de su acompañante y le dio un suave beso.  
  
Si decir mas fue y empezó a servir la cena mientras se mostraba un tanto pensativo y distante.  
  
"Touya...", Yukito susurro levemente y sonrojado pero feliz fue con su acompañante.  
  
Ellos dos jamás habían aclarado con palabras lo que eran pero no se necesitaba, los dos sabían perfectamente lo que sentían mutuamente.  
Eriol suspiro por décima vez, quería tratar de pensar que todo estaba bien pero...  
  
Todo ese asunto del Tenma y el Contra le era desconcertante. Por primera vez no sabía mucho sobre esto y temía lo peor.  
  
Y luego estaba el otro problema...  
  
"Sakura", susurro pesadamente y con melancolía.  
  
El joven ingles recordó la mirada en su joven amigo, sabía que detrás de todo eso Shaoran aun amaba a Sakura aun que...  
  
Sacudió su cabeza, Sakura había sido una parte importante para él pero ahora...  
  
Una linda joven se apodero de sus pensamientos.  
  
'Quizás...', pensó detenidamente, no sería tan mala idea saber lo que ella pensaba respecto a su persona.  
  
"En que piensas?", Akisuki le saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Nakuru, necesito que regreses a Inglaterra mañana y busques una información ve con Spinel-sun", indico Eriol.  
  
"Si, mañana mismo partiremos", respondió mientras se marchaba a su habitación.  
  
Eriol se quedo mirando la puerta, si sus sospechas eran ciertas... "espero que regresen pronto sino, temo que pasara algo muy malo", hablo para si mismo susurrante y con preocupación.  
Shaoran entro a su casa, camino hacía su habitación y recostó a Sakura en su cama, después fue por el botiquín y empezó a curar las heridas de la joven.  
  
"Sakura, que paso?", pregunto serio.  
  
Sakura desvió la mirada.  
  
"Sakura necesito saber", volvió a decir.  
  
"No lose", respondió triste.  
  
"No sabes que te ataco?", pregunto confuso.  
  
"No... no sé, era una voz", susurro tratando de recordar.  
  
"Una voz?", hablo para si mismo.  
  
"Ah", Sakura se quejo.  
  
"Perdón", se disculpo, siguió limpiando las heridas con mas sutileza hasta que termino.  
  
"Será mejor que tú duermas aquí, yo dormiré en la sala", indico el chico castaño y decidió no preguntar más, eso lo haría mañana.  
  
"Espera", Sakura le detuvo del brazo.  
  
"Se te ofrece algo?", interrogo preocupado.  
  
"No te vayas", pidió mientras se hincaba en la cama y le abrazaba por la espalda suplicante.  
  
"Pero...", Shaoran trato de hablar mientras se soltaba.  
  
"Por favor", volvió a pedir y le abrazo.  
  
Shaoran accedió derrotado, debería empezar a no dejarse convencer tan fácil, pensó para un futuro.  
  
--Tiempo actual--  
"Ahora recuerdo", Sakura hizo memoria después de tratar de oír a Shaoran ya que este no se daba a entender muy bien entre tanto balbuceo.  
  
"Ahhh, mira la hora, debo ir a casa a cambiarme!", grito apurada y se dispuso a irse.  
  
"Espera...", trato de detenerla el joven.  
  
"No te preocupes, muchas gracias", se despidió la chica pero sin antes aprovechar al despedirse darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.  
  
El joven chino se quedo sonrojado mientras su corazón latía, acaso él aun la quería?...  
Sakura llego rápido a su casa.  
  
Corrió hacia su habitación y busco su uniforme.  
  
Ella se veía en el espejo mientras se peinaba, no tenia ninguna duda, aun podía controlarlo.  
  
"Aun me quiere", le hablo a su reflejo.  
  
"Pero ella te lo quiere quitar", volvió a hablar.  
  
"No importa, Shaoran me quiere a mi", la chica respondió muy alegre.  
  
"Pero él... aun recuerda", recordó nuevamente.  
  
"Él aceptara, estoy segura", siguió.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente y luego se marcho al colegio  
Terminando las clases los jóvenes se reunieron. Shaoran había por todos los medios tratado de no hablar del tema Sakura, pero Tomoyo no dejo de curiosear.  
  
"Ahora que estamos todos que se les ocurre?", pregunto Eriol.  
  
"Uh?, pero y la señorita Akisuki y...?", pregunto Tomoyo aun que fue interrumpida.  
  
"Ellos tuvieron que hacer un viaje", el joven ingles respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ya sé!, propongo ir al parque de diversiones", indico Yukito muy divertido.  
  
"Me parece buena idea joven Yukito", animo Tomoyo.  
  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya", indico Touya un tanto serio, el hecho de que no fuera su hermana le molestaba pero después de una larga plática con Yukito termino cediendo.  
  
El grupo se marchaba hasta que...  
  
"Shaoran!", una voz se oyó a lo lejos.  
  
El joven chino miro en dirección de donde provenía la voz, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.  
  
"Sakura?", Li hablo para si mismo.  
  
La chica se paro un momento frente a él mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.  
  
"Shaoran que bueno que te alcance", hablo sonrientemente, luego noto a los demás.  
  
"Hola!", saludo animadamente.  
  
"Hola pequeña Sakura", saludo Yukito muy contento por la actitud de la chica.  
  
Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo solo saludaron con una pequeña sonrisa y Touya solo se mostró intrigado.  
  
"Shaoran yo solo quería darte esto por haberme ayudado anoche", dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo con una pequeña tarjeta.  
  
Luego camino lentamente hasta Tomoyo y le entrego otro ramo, "perdona por comportarme así ayer y también por todo lo demás... no espero que me perdones pero...", Sakura no continuo.  
  
Tomoyo tomo el ramo y mostró una sonrisa, creía en Sakura y creía que su amiga había regresado.  
  
"No digas más Sakura, tu siempre serás mi amiga", dijo con alegría mientras la abrazaba.  
  
"Tomoyo", susurro con algo de alegría mientras le abrazaba pero en su cara había un gesto de odio.  
  
Sakura siguió con todos los presentes pidiendo disculpas hasta que llego con Eriol.  
  
Hiragizawa no sabía que decir, aun le dolía pero...  
  
"Por qué no mejor no nos alegramos un poco y vamos a divertirnos?", pidió Tomoyo para tratar de salvar la situación.  
  
"Es verdad, vamos", indico Yukito.  
  
Sakura no camino, se quedo ahí parada.  
  
Eriol le miro intranquilo, respiro profundo y camino hacia ella.  
  
"Sakura, por que no vienes con nosotros?", pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
Sakura mostró una gran sonrisa ante la propuesta y camino junto a ellos.  
  
Touya dejo escapar una sonrisita, le agradaba ver a su hermanita alegre, hace cuanto que no sonreía así?  
  
Shaoran caminaba detrás de todos mientras veía el ramo, al pensar en Sakura él...  
Había sido agradable la tarde, todos habían olvidado sus problemas aun que sea por un momento.  
  
"Tomoyo te gustaría tomar algo después de la escuela mañana?", Sakura invito.  
  
"Claro", acepto encantada la chica.  
  
'Espero que esa sonrisa no te dure mucho', pensó con fastidio la castaña mientras seguía sonriendo.  
  
"Hermano, vendrás a casa a cenar?", pregunto la chica.  
  
"Claro, no vienes Yuki?", invito Touya.  
  
"Con gusto", acepto encantado.  
  
Los tres se despidieron.  
Shaoran quien fue el siguiente en despedirse caminaba a su casa, estaba algo confundido. Una vez llegando entro y dejo el ramo a un lado, estaba confundido y cansado, quería dormir.  
  
El chino se acostó en su cama y después de un par de minutos su mente divagaba entre confusos sueños.  
  
"Shaoran... por favor no te vayas", la voz de Sakura resonaba en el lugar.  
  
Shaoran se noto confundido, no podía ver nada.  
  
"No me dejes...", se mostró perturbado ante la voz de Sakura.  
  
"Sakura aquí estoy", trato de hablar.  
  
"Shaoran por favor, Shaoran!...", la voz de Sakura se oía desesperada.  
  
"Sakura!", Li grito desesperado al no hallarla en aquella oscuridad.  
  
Nada más que ecos se oían ahora, y un leve fondo de aquellos llantos que desaparecían en instantes.  
  
"Rayos!", Li grito frustrado mientras golpeaba con una mano el piso.  
  
El chico despertó agitado, que había sido aquello?, y como si él mismo se respondiera vino a su memoria aquella vez que Sakura le hablo entre sueños.  
"No es necesario que me acompañes", indico Tomoyo.  
  
"Ya te dije que lo hago por gusto", recordó el joven ingles, "además, necesito hablar con tigo", siguió.  
  
El joven ingles detuvo sus pasos haciendo a la vez que la chica también los detuviera.  
  
"Qué pasa?", pregunto curiosa.  
  
Eriol se acerco lentamente a la chica de cabellos negros y le beso.  
  
Tomoyo sentía los tibios labios del joven que amaba en los suyos pero algo había que...  
  
"Eriol", la chica susurro separándolo.  
  
"Perdona, pero necesitaba saber lo que sentía, perdona al haber actuado de una forma egoísta", se disculpo.  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya", dijo la chica y luego se marcho, estaba muy confundida.  
  
Eriol no le siguió, el chico estaba confundido con lo que sentía, él antes quería demasiado a Sakura pero al besar a Tomoyo...  
La joven Daidouji se encerró en su habitación, aquel beso que siempre había deseado...  
  
Levemente se toco los labios, que le pasaba?  
  
Cerró los ojos y trato de liberar su pensamiento y acomodar sus ideas.  
  
"Es que...", la chica se mostró muy confusa.  
  
Volvió a pensar en el beso. Se sentía de alguna manera mal.  
  
Nuevamente trato de aclarar su pensamiento pero tres personas no le dejaban pensar con claridad.  
  
"Si tan solo...", trato de imaginarse una solución.  
  
'Shaoran', pensó tristemente, ella no sabía que hacer.  
Los dos hermanos Kinomoto entraron a la casa junto con Yukito.  
  
"Oye pequeña Sakura, donde esta Kerberos?", el joven Tukishiro hizo notar su ausencia.  
  
"Él esta durmiendo, el tragón comió mucho hoy", dijo algo nerviosa.  
  
"Oye Yuki no quieres cenar?", pregunto Touya.  
  
"Me iré a dormir", se retiro la más chica.  
  
"No cenaras?", Touya se noto curioso.  
  
"Ya cene, muchas gracias", se despidió.  
  
'Pero a que hora?', Touya noto algo raro.  
  
"Qué pasa?", pregunto Yukito al ver a Touya tan serio.  
  
Touya negó levemente, quizás solo se estaba imaginando cosas, pero es que se le hacía muy extraño que el carácter de su hermana cambiara tan drásticamente y en tan poco tiempo...  
  
"Te preocupa Sakura, cierto?", hablo el chico.  
  
"No se lo que pasa Yuki, pero mi hermana esta muy extraña", opino por fin.  
  
"Quizás tengas razón, pero necesitamos saber por que Sakura actúa así", trato de asimilar, "será mejor hablar mañana con ella", le aconsejo.  
  
"Tienes razón", Touya exhalo cansado.  
Eriol caminaba hacía su casa, estaba algo confundido, ese beso...  
  
Respiro profunda y nostálgicamente, tenía que pensar tantas cosas pero ahora debía estar ocupado con otras tantas, todo eso tendría que esperar.  
  
Nuevamente miro el cielo y se extraño, "algo extraño pasa", hablo para si mismo mirando la luna en un color amarillo rojizo.  
  
Eriol sacudió su cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo pasaría muy pronto y no le agradaba lo que pudiera pasar.  
Sakura entro a su habitación muy sonriente, todo había salido muy bien.  
  
"No te saldrás con la tuya", una pequeña voz se hizo notar.  
  
"Deberías guardar silencio", indico Sakura enojada mientras que le apuntaba con el dedo a su interlocutor quien después de eso no pudo seguir hablando.  
  
"Todo esta saliendo muy bien, mañana todo acabara", dijo muy sonriente.  
  
Kero le miro preocupado desde su jaula, 'Yue...', pensó angustiado.  
  
"No te preocupes en pensar en él, ya lo tengo todo planeado", siguió con una gran sonrisa.  
El siguiente día...  
  
Shaoran sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, no podía poner atención. En su mente aun rondaban aquellas palabras...  
  
"Jovencito!", una voz le saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Shaoran salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos y miro a su profesor.  
  
"Será mejor que vaya a lavarse la cara, no quiero personas durmiéndose en mi clase", regaño muy molesto.  
  
Shaoran pidió disculpas y se dirigió al baño, quizás un poco de agua helada en la cara le caerían bien.  
  
Entro al baño y se miro en el espejo, tenía levemente las ojeras marcadas, desde hace un par de días no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido.  
  
Abrió la llave y juntando poca agua entre sus manos se mojo el rostro, disfrutaba el contacto frió en su cara.  
  
Shaoran no podía quitarse ese pensamiento.  
  
"Y entonces... que dices?", nuevamente se escucho esa voz.  
  
Shaoran se reincorporo rápidamente y miro a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad...  
  
"Esto me esta cansado", bufo algo enojado.  
  
"Es por tu gusto, por qué simplemente no aceptas? y todo esto acabara", respondió la voz.  
  
"Ya te dije que no, por qué no me dejas en paz?!", grito enojado.  
  
"Por que se que lo deseas, tu lo sabes, yo lo se, los dos lo sabemos, para que negarlo?", pregunto burlonamente.  
  
"Eso no es cierto!", respondió con el mismo tono.  
  
"Ah no?", indago con su voz burlona.  
  
"No!", volvió a gritar.  
  
"Seguro?", siguió insistiendo.  
  
"Déjame tranquilo!", el grito resonó en todo el baño.  
  
Shaoran había regresado al lugar donde estaba, solo que un chico apareció frente a él.  
  
"Li que es lo que pasa?", Eriol pregunto muy serio.  
  
Shaoran desvió su mirada mientras aun respiraba agitado, era hora de hablar con los demás.  
"Nakuru estas segura que esta por aquí?", Spinel se mostraba inseguro.  
  
"Si, recuerdo que Eriol hablo sobre este lugar", la chica seguía buscando.  
  
"Necesitamos encontrarlo rápido antes de que suceda una desgracia", el gatito negro se oyó preocupado.  
"No entiendo, que es lo que buscamos en si?", Touya volvió a preguntar.  
  
"Aun no losé, pero se que tiene que estar en uno de estos libros", Yukito tomo un nuevo libro.  
  
Touya siguió buscando hasta que algo le llamo la atención, "Yuki, no crees que esto es lo que buscamos?", pregunto rápidamente.  
  
Yukito tomo el libro y observo lo escrito.  
  
"Será mejor ir con Eriol", indico Yukito y luego salieron rápidamente.  
"Tomoyo!", grito Sakura desde lejos.  
  
La chica le miro y sonrió, le agradaba que Sakura le volviera a hablar pero...  
  
"Nos vamos?", pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
"Claro", respondió Tomoyo evitando pensar en lo demás.  
  
Sakura miro a lo lejos, se podían ver las figuras del joven Chino e Ingles.  
  
"Obsidio", susurro levemente y camino en sentido contrario al de ellos.  
  
Las dos chicas se fueron caminando, el camino se mantuvo algo silencioso con un poco de ambiente tenso.  
  
"Dicen que aquí venden un postre delicioso", Tomoyo indico un lugar.  
  
Luego ambas chicas entraron y se sentaron en una mesa mientras veían los postres.  
  
"Todos se ven deliciosos", Sakura se mostró muy feliz.  
  
"Me alegra que te agraden", Tomoyo recordaba lo feliz que era Sakura comiendo postres.  
  
"Ya regreso", Sakura se levanto de el lugar y se dirigió al tocador.  
Eriol se mantenía serio, tomo nuevamente su taza y dio un sorbo a su té.  
  
Shaoran seguía parado frente a la ventana mirando fijamente hacía el cielo.  
  
"Y dices que esa voz la oíste de los labios de Sakura?", pregunto aun muy confundido.  
  
"Si", la voz de Shaoran era seria.  
  
Un ruido en la puerta se oyó y Touya y Yukito entraron, pero este último se transformo en Yue al instante.  
  
"Clow, es necesario que vea esto", Yue camino hasta su antiguo amo y le entrego el libro.  
"Ellos ya saben", una voz extraña se oyó.  
  
"Pero... que harás?", Sakura se noto preocupada.  
  
"No deberías preocuparte, tu misma lo dijiste, quieres vengarte", la voz le respondió.  
  
"Es cierto pero...", Sakura se noto dudosa.  
  
"Vamos, lo quieres a él, yo te lo daré pero sabes el precio", la voz siguió.  
  
"Es cierto, es hora de empezar, nadie nos detendrá", fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del tocador.  
"Esto quiere decir que...", Eriol confirmaba sus sospechas.  
  
"Cómo no lo pensamos antes?", se reprocho Shaoran.  
  
"Ahora que sabemos que uno de los dos no posee poder alguno...", Yue analizaba la situación.  
  
"Se supone que el Tenma sería muy poderoso, así que tendremos que descartar que el sea quien no posee poderes, no creen?", Shaoran trato de acomodar toda la información.  
  
"El Contra y el Tenma, sin poder y con poder. El Tenma es el ser que acabara con todos, primeramente con su Contra. El no estará satisfecho hasta cumplir su grande anhelo. Así mismo el Contra es el ser que tratara de luchar por su causa aun que este necesite de sus guardianes o aliados ya que este posee vulnerabilidad...", Eriol tradujo por fin casi toda la inscripción aun faltaban unas cuantas palabras, sin embargo se mostró perturbado con lo que había leído ya que él recordaba que en Inglaterra...  
  
"Cómo es esto posible?, ahora tenemos que descartar todo lo que sabíamos", Touya se mostró algo irritado y a su vez interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Eriol  
  
Yue camino serio hasta la ventana.  
  
"No es necesario que descartemos todo, aun debemos considerar la posibilidad de...", Eriol no continuo, un ruido le interrumpió.  
  
Una ventisca fresca y esto les indicaba que alguien había abierto la ventana, miraron a su alrededor y supieron que Yue se había marchado.  
  
Continuara…  
Comentarios: Qué les pareció?, aun les sigue gustando?? Espero y si!! T____T  
  
Me creerán que tuve muchos problemas para hacer todo el fic ò_ó primero inicie con algo, luego ese algo hice un par de versiones más y finalice creando algo nuevo pero agregue algo de lo otro @o@ fue algo revuelto ¬¬ hay que recordar no volver a hacerlo…  
  
Y díganme tienen alguna idea que sugerir??, si es así no duden es decirla.  
  
Por cierto, la palabra "obsidio" esta en latín y esta significa "bloqueo"  
  
Mmmm dudas?, me ire a las importantes o no termino @o@, Qué espera Eriol de Inglaterra?, en que otra posibilidad pensaba Yukito?, por qué Touya se muestra pensativo y distante?, con quién habla Sakura?, cuál es su plan?, por qué piensa que le quieren quitar a Shaoran?, por qué Shaoran no hablaba sobre los sucesos que le pasaban?, acaso Eriol sabía algo?, por qué Tomoyo se siente mal al ser besada por Eriol?, quienes son esos tres que la mantienen preocupada?, Shaoran encontrara alguna relación entre el encuentro con la voz y las heridas de Sakura?, por qué tanta insistencia que Shaoran olvide?, Kero atrapado por su propio dueño?, a donde fue Yue?, sera real la profecía?, que falta que Eriol aun no traduce?, que le perturba con lo que descifró?, acaso yo tengo más dudas que ustedes?? @o@ ahhhhhh!, por cierto, se escribe Hiraguizawa o Hiragizawa?? si alguien sabe por favor espero y me lo diga ^^U  
  
Bueno me despido, cualquier cosa me mandan un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
